thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar Is Given The Creeps Suddenly
When the uncle of Pride Rock's king ( Scar ) saw the rock painting of a yule cat he was ready to try to flee, but Scar was so scare of the Yule cat painting he stumbled next to a few giant boulders. Then when he saw the costume of the Chimaera he screamed and the Pride Landers in that huge constume started chasing Scar, and when the were close the Broken Rock Scar couldn't control his fright of the single horned lion who'd check if he was guilty even though it was actually a statue of the mythical creature. Next he was chased into the elephant graveyard by his cousin the caracal who wrestle him there but then chased Scar to the gorge where he rolled of the cliff but survived to fall. After rolling off a cliff the jackals chased him further into the stampede of zebras who wore fake pointy horns made of carved rock so their herd looked like a unicorn herd instead. To keep the carved rock horns on their heads they had straps over their big ears, and as the jackals chase Scar between the dressed up zebra the shadows scared him. when he was out of the gorge but close to the Nile River lemurs were inside a big wooden horse with flame as its hair and spiral shaped shell called a Screw Shell so Scar would think of Ember Unicorn was chasing him to the sea towards Madagascar. Then when the reached Madagascar the lemurs leaped out of the big wooden horse and bounced onto Scar with monkeys following them through the big jungle throwing stuff at the mean lion until the reached the sea below Madagascar then pelicans carried Scar further out of the sea so an orca ( Killer Whale ) could eat him, but Scar was scared of heights as he was carried up in the air. Then at night Scar breathed his last breaths while an orca family ate him in the sea. When Kovu discovered Scar's ghost later he told hoopoes he'd appreciate them bringing phrases of banishing spells Pride Rock could use if Scar's ghost started overreacting. The hoopoes Iris and Pearl told Kovu they'd bring him both books of witchcraft and books of banishing spells so he'd have more idea where to find African countries that believed in magic as well know Europe's magical spells too. This way Kovu could choose who to cooperate with when they needed to do revenge against Scar's ghost. Surprisingly before leaving Pride Rock Shenzi told Kovu she'd help Kovu with learning fiction that had animals included in magical stories because her kind was one of the animals in the list. And since Hadithi had a cousin who knew America's witchcraft mentioned in Native American stories he'd ask his Bald Eagle cousin to help Kovu with witchcraft facts too, because bald eagles flew near tribes like the Navajo but they flew in southern continents too and Africa was one of them. Then black-backed jackals told Kovu they'd run up and ask their golden jackal cousin to help him with facts of Asia's beliefs in magic because they knew how magical Asia's myths were and it would be nice to let Kovu meet his Gir Forest lion relatives. This way it didn't matter what kind of magic Kovu or a cousin in another pride needed to use later, they'd be prepared to fight Scar's ghost when the time came, knowing plenty of witchcraft, banishing spells, and related things. And the bat-eard fox Bhati told Kovu she'd help him figure out the plan. Category:Fanfiction Category:MysticCanines'Heroine732